


Wrap

by Kosaji



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Consentacles, Mermaids, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: There is are rumors of a plant that can be used for some good fun, if a mermaid was feeling daring.Haru decides to see if they are true.





	Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> For the dick or treat challenge

There was a spot deep in the canyon that she's heard rumors of. Reputable ones, not just the normal talk about a shark's 'equipment', she wriggles her ear fins in embarrassment, or the rumors about the mer that managed to ride an orca whale (that was definitely false, she knew Fran was trying to make fun of her). 

No, these rumors were harder to track down, secret smiles and looks exchanged between merpeople at the bars or over tidepools. She flips over a rock formation, swimming further down, away from the light and the warmer waters of the surface. 

It is the deepwater mer that tell her about it, hushed conversations and lascivious smiles stretching over sharp teeth. The story of a cave and its _unique_ inhabitant.

Haru stops as the wall of the canyon slopes flat briefly, and looks for the rocks placed just so, marking the entrance of the sinkhole. It's dark, she thinks, looking into the hole. Darker than she's used to but she steels herself and pushes herself in headfirst, two powerful strokes of her tail sending her through the hole into a cavern.

It's not as dark as she originally feared - someone had the foresight to attach luminescent lamps to the walls, letting off a weak glow that let her see once her eyes adjusted. The space isn't as small as she thought, the light showing  a small entryway carved into the rock. She swims through and sees a rock shelf jutting up from the ground, perfectly sized for a mermaid to rest. The stone is covered in an light pink mass, almost like moss, only she can see individual flowers, their petals dancing in time to the slight current running through the cave. Haru swims closer, turning so her back is to the bed and takes a gulp through her gills.

Her tail touches the bed, scales slipping against the plant as slowly her back and then head touch the bed, her entire body laid flat with only the occasional twitch of her tail to betray her nerves.

The first brush of petals against her tail tickles, a slight stinging sensation that leaves her skin warm and tingling instead of feeling pain. 

Stingers, she realizes belatedly as she starts squirming, and some kind of aphrodisiac. 

The stinging just makes her more sensitive as fine tendrils come up her sides to meet in the middle, strapping her down but also making her squirm harder into the tendrils to get more of that tingling sensation. 

It just gives the plant more access to her, larger tendrils, almost like the arms of an octopus, rise from underneath the rock to wrap over her tail, teasing at the seam while more curl at her breasts and play over the sensitive flesh around her gills. 

Her seam engorges with blood as the tentacles play over it, coaxing the opening in preparation to take a cock.

That's not what goes in though. Haru let's out a shrill cry as a tentacle brushes directly over the seam, the stingers merciless as they leave a burning sensation with ever pass. Haru thrashes in the tentacles hold, sweeping her tail from side to side when a different tentacle, this one a darker pink color than the rest plunges inside her.

If the tingling felt intense on her skin it is nothing compared to how the stingers feel inside. Her back snaps up, hips straining higher and higher as the pleasure rips through her, rendering her mute.

It just keep going, more and more of the tentacle pushing inside her until her slit bulges, stuffed full. Haru let's out a hiccup and jerks as it makes the tentacle twist and push against her walls. The neurotoxin sends heat rushing through her with every brush of the stingers against her sensitive walls. It's not as intense as it was before- the stingers are only on the tips of the tentacles, the rest of it is cool and slimy, the texture of seaweed and soothing against her walls.

Haru cries out as the tentacle twists inside her, looping around itself, embedding itself inside her like it wants to make sure she never forgets this feeling.

And she never will. Her voice returns when the tentacle pulls out, the tip just inside her slit before punching back it, to the very deepest parts of her. She feels pinned, skewered on the tentacle as it holds her down and uses her, and all she can do is scream out her pleasure.

She claws at the soft moss under her, only for her hands to be wrapped up in more tentacles, the stingers biting almost playfully at her finger tips. This repeats itself over the rest of her body, tentacles circling her breasts, wrapping around her arms and tail in a mockery of a swaddle as the stingers make themselves know, stinging the sensitive skin of her gills, the underside of her breasts, the ticklish bend of her waist. Every sensitive spot on her body is hunted down and stimulated as the tentacle keeps moving in her without pause.

Haru comes violently, thrashing and thrusting back into the tentacle, tearing as few of them away with the force of her movements. They return, thicker and stronger as the tentacle don't stop, don't slow down, keeping her at the peak until she starts wiggling away from the tentacle instead of towards it.

The pleasurable feelings are too much, painful in their intensity as the tentacle picks up pace, delving into her depths faster and faster. She breathes through the pain, can't do much else and soon enough it starts feeling good again. 

The tentacle rips itself out with no warning, leaving her achingly empty as she lets out a mournful sob. She squirms as the rest of the tentacles tighten on her body. She can barely move her tail, and her hips are lifted slightly, tilted up and forward by the tentacles.

From beyond her tail she sees what the tentacles have been preparing her for. Rising from the ground is another tentacle, this one larger and fleshier than the ones around her body or what was previously inside her. Haru gulps as the tentacle sways in the water, the rounded, smooth head casting about. And like a shark hunting for food it quickly fixates on her, moving slowly towards her.

The tentacle is so big parts of it lay heavily on her tail, holding her down while the smooth head passes over her tender slit, over and over until she is whimpering. Little pleas for mercy, for more, to stop _making her wait_ fall on deaf ears as the tentacle takes it's time. It is coated with her secretions, a thin layer of slime that just gets her hotter as it's weight rests against her opening, teasing her with the promised possibilities. Finally when she thinks she can't take anymore of this slow, deliberate foreplay the tip of the tentacle pushes in with a pop.

Haru thrusts up uselessly, the rest of the tentacles holding her fast as the tentacle burrows into her.

She's right, this tentacle is thick and so heavy compared to the other one, she can feel every inch fill her, pressing against spots inside her that make her jerk and cry out.

When the tentacle reaches as deep as it can go Haru hiccups, the jolt running through her intense as her muscles grip and push against the tentacle. It just sits inside her, not moving, an unyielding and undeniable presence and Haru trembles, wanting it to move, to twist and thrust - to do _something_!

Then- Haru cries out as a bulge pushes through the tentacle, swelling against her slit, trying to press inside but unable to make it past her enterance. A contraction ripples through the tentacle and the bulge pushes up and up to be deposited deep inside her depths. 

These must be the seed pods, the reproductive weird quirk of this plant. Instead of spreading its seeds out using the water currents, it uses other creatures to spread it's progeny. And there are plenty of merfolk willing to carry the pods in exchange for several hours of orgasms.

More follow, one by one pushing up into her as the tentacle pulses against her walls, the feeling strange but not uncomfortable. Haru grinds upwards, and lets out a moan as the seed pods bump up against a spot that makes the tension simmering below her belly snap.

She orgasms, the seed pods pushing into her faster, several pods traveling down the tentacle, feeling like the beaded toys she's used before, only bigger. 

She collapses against the stone rest, shuddering as she is finally sated. The plant continues to pump it's seeds into her, the weight growing deep inside her as the pods settle against each other. Haru just hums, relaxing and enjoying the jolts of pleasure when the tentacle moves just so, and the number of pods decrease until they are coming one at a time. Finally the last one settles inside her when Haru is half asleep, awakening with a shiver as the tentacle pulls itself slowly out if her. She winces at the weight on her hips, the seed pods forming a small bump just below her stomach.

It makes swimming awkward but she's so relaxed and loose from the through fucking that she just gives the plant a pat before swimming out of the cave.

The seeds move inside her with every stroke of her tail, sending a shiver up and down her spine. She smiles, deciding to take the long way home before removing the seeds.


End file.
